Benutzer Diskussion:Traumherz
Hi, WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Traumherz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 18:40, 31. Jul. 2012 Vorlagen hier ist der Link ! Vorlagen Willkommen im Wiki! Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass wir die Vorlagen des deutschen Warrior Cats Wikis NICHT benutzen dürfen. Diese werden gelöscht! Das Bild, das du damit gemacht hast wurde deshalb schon gelöscht. Bitte benutze sie nicht mehr, das erspart uns viel Arbeit. Ansonsten ist es toll, das du in unserem Wiki bist. Melde dich doch bei mir, wenn du deine Geschichte reingestellt hast ;) LG *Schnurr* 11:40, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wärmende Sonne Du weißt, dass auf der Seite von Wärmende Sonne die Box von Frostiger Kristall ist, und der ist von Tautropfen? Soll ich dir das richten? Lg Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 13:59, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Stamm der duftenden Blüten Sag mal wieso klaust du eigentlich meine Ideen, obwohl ich extra noch drüber schreibe, dass man das nicht machen soll? Änder oder entferne das sofort oder ich werd es selbst tun :| Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:54, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ach ja und ich sehe gerade dein Wiki.... ist es zu wenig wenn auf der CA Seite der Warrior Cats Wikis steht, dass die Vorlagen nicht in anderen Wikis benutzt werden sollen? -.- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:56, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Auch ich warne dich nochmal, dass du die Seite änderst. Ansonsten hat Tautropfen die Erlaubnis, die Seite zu löschen, da es ihre '''Idee war. Übrigens finde ich es ziemlich dreist, dass du einfach mal so eine Warnung ignorierst und schön weiter erstellst. - 16:53, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Sperre Ich hab dich jetzt mal für drei Tage gesperrt, da du uns zu ignorieren scheinst, hat es wohl keinen weiteren Zweck zu diskutieren. Wenn du nach den drei Tagen weiterhin leere Seiten (ausser Charakterbox) erstellst oder die Ideen von anderen Usern (insbesondere Tau) klaust oder andere Regeln verstößt werden wir dich länger sperren müssen. Ich hoffe du wirst mal die Regeln lesen, damit du nicht weiter gegen sie verstößt. LG 17:24, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) und der rest des Admin-Teams Hallo Traumherz, ich glaube du kannst dir denken, dass ich dich wieder wegen dem Stamm anschreibe. Ersteinmal danke dass du das geändert hast, allerdings sind da immernoch so Sachen wie Junge, die zB immer eine bestimmte Endung haben. Ich will deinen Stamm nicht löschen müssen, aber ich will dir mal versuchen zu erklären, wieso ich soetwas sehr frustrierend finde: Gut auf die Ancient Namen an sich habe ich keinen Anspruch und das ist auch nicht das Problem. Auch sind Endungen wie Pfote oder Junges schon Dinge die vorkamen. In Verbindung gebracht, also das Ancient Namen je Rang auch bestimmte Endungen haben, so etwas gibt es in den Büchern nicht. Ich habe mir dieses Prinzip, dass Katzen mit Ancient Namen bestimmte Endungen ausgedacht, weil ich mal etwas anderes, abseits von anderen Clans oder Stämmen machen wollte. Ich wollte nicht einfach nur Acient-/Stamm- oder Clannamen nehmen sondern ich wollte etwas neues daraus mache. Dementsprechend find ichs dann ganz schön blöd zu sehen, dass andere das auch, in genau der gleichen Ausführung machen. Ich will mit dir keinen Streit darüber, aber ich finde es unfair, dass ich mir Mühe mache, mir was neues auszudenken, mir darüber Gedanken mache und dann andere kommen und mir einfach nachmachen ._. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:41, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wow Danke, echt schönes Bild XD Wie hast du so schnell, deine ganze Seite verändert?! Naja, bist du jetzt wieder bei Skype? du wirst nähmlich als "abwesend" aber nicht als "offline" angezeigt... Dann bedank ich mich bei dir nochmal, dass du das verstehst ^^ Und vorallem dass du dich bereiterklärst das zu ändern ^^ Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:47, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Re: Zeichenprogramm Hallo Traumherz, ersteinmal danke für das Kompliment ^^ Ich benutze für meine Bilder - mit und ohne Vorlage - GIMP. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 13:51, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich benutze GIMP 2.6 und meintest du, dass du wissen möchtest wie ich die weiße Spiegelung in den AUgen mache? Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:08, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Fertig!!! Also ich bin jetzt mit meinen Katzen im BirkenClan fertig, wenn du bei deinen Katzen Hilfe brauchst, sag mir Bescheid! Du scheinst dich ja mit Tautropfen ausgezeichnet zu verstehen... Seltsam! Wieso schreibst du mir eigentlich gar nicht mehr? Ich vermisse dich doch soooooooooooo doll... Deine Schattenrose Achso: Und ich kann dir auch erklären wie die Spiegelung in den Augen geht... Aber du willst es bestimmt viel lieber von Tau hören ._. -.- Na ja da gibt es nicht großartig viel zu erklären, du machst einfach einen weißen Punkt/weiße Punkte in die AUgen °-° Tautropfen (Diskussion) 15:45, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Mohnherz' Schülerin: Also, ich wollte mal fragen, ob Mohnherz eine Schülerin bekommen kann, weil es doch doof aussieht wenn bei ihr steht "(bekommt bald einen Schüler)"! Wie wäre es mit Kirschpfote oder Beerenpfote? [[User:Schattenrose|''Sc'h'at't'e''''n'r'o''''s'e'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenrose|''No Road is long, with a Friends at your side!]] für dich ♥ Hier das Bild ist für dich (du kannst es ja für Blütenfell verwenden ;) : thumb|left [[User:Schattenrose|''Sch''at't''''e'n'r''''o's'e'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenrose|''No Road is long, with a Friends at your side!]] Siggi Sorry, kann ich selbst nicht. Wende dich doch an Gänseblumnase oder Schneeschweif. LG 17:30, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) PS: Bitte verlinke deinen Namen oder mach vier ~, wenn du jemandem eine Nachricht hinterlässt. Hallo Traumherz :), ich hab gesehen, dass du eine Siggi möchtest und flocke gefragt hast, ich wollte da nur anmerken, dass sie oft Probleme mit dem Internet hat und deswegen manchmasl zienmlich unregelmäßig da ist :/ 18:37, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Siggi So 1. Ich hab '''manchmal '''Probleme (bitte merken Daisy!) mit dem Internet und ich mach die gerne ne Siggi ich brauch nur Farbe, Schriftart und den ganzen Scheiß eben. LG - 09:23, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Kann ich machen :). Sag mir nur das Aussehn und ich mach sie heute. 10:22, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: das was ich brauche steht auf meinem Profil. So du kannst dir deine Siggi jetzt unter Benutzer:Traumherz/Sig an gucken :3 15:55, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen^^ Liebe Traumi, ich bin nun wieder von der Klassenfahrt zurück und fahre am Freitag wieder los nach Kreta... Da wollte ich dir noch vorher das hier geben: thumb|left|das ist Abendschimmer, für dich ♥Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ;) Sag mal schöne Grüße an Angela und Utz! Ich vermisse dich sehr und hast du meinen Brief noch bekommen? Deine Schattenrose! Frage: Flammenstern Hi, ich hab gesehen, dass du eine Kätzin gemacht hast, die Flammenstern heißt, aber wieso ist bei ihr der Steckbrief von Traumherz???? Das versteh ich irgendwie nicht... Schattenrose BlutClan Hallo Traumherz, Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich einfach so deine Seite verschoben habe, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass da statt "BlutClan" "Blutlan" stand und naja xD Sah nicht besonders schön aus :) Fireheart002 11:55, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Dein Profilbild sieht toll aus :D Ich möchte zum BlutClan auch noch etwas sagen. Ich hab nämlich ne Frage. Warum existiert eigentlich einmal Der BlutClan und einmal BlutClan (by Traum)? (Beide Seiten sind von dir) 12:14, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ist gelöscht ;). Ich finde es nur unnötig wenn zwei seiten mit dem gleichem inhalt existieren xD 14:47, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Re: Juna Hallo Traumherz, erstmal dankeschön für das Lob. Den Schweif hab ich einfach von Hand getigert, da ist nicht viel bei, wenn man ein Gefühl für die Formen der einzelnen Streifen hat :3 17:01, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Welche Pinselgröße ich nehme kommt immer auf die Katze bzw. auf die Vorlage / das Bild selbst an. Bei einem großen Bild wie Juna ist es zB besser eine größere Pinselgröße zu nehmen. Auf meiner Seite im Warrior Cats Wiki, hab ich ein Tutorial Video für Tigerkatzen hochgeladen, vielleicht hilft das dir ja. 17:18, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen vergrößere/verkleinere ich grundsätzlich nicht, sondern lasse sie in ihrer Orginalgröße. Für alle meine Tutorials habe ich GIMP 2.6 benutzt. 17:30, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Na klar, wie gesagt, da ist nichts wirklich erstaunliches bei o.o; 17:55, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bider für die Anonymen Eine Frage an dich Traumherz: Ich wollte Fragen ob du vielleicht lust hättest ein paar Bilder für anonyme benutzer zu malen, die sich nicht anmelden dürfen ^^ Es wäre wirklich sehr nett von dir :D Mehr informationen gibbt es auf dieser Seite: Die Doof Seite Schon mal Danke im Vorraus ^^ Hey ^^ Hi, na wie gehts dir so? Du hast ja immer noch nicht ebim BirkenClan weiter gemacht... Naja, wird wohl nichts mehr... Hallo kannst du mir Smaragdfeder malen???? Dabke schonmal im Voraus Von Smaragdfeder :) Gerne! Könntest du auch noch Lilienpelz malen? Das wäre echt nett!!!! Smaragdfeder (Diskussion) 14:12, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Recolors Hallo Traumherz, ich möchte dich bitten, keine recolors mehr zu machen/hochzuladen, da diese hier Verboten und so etwas Art Theft ist. 16:30, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du nicht weißt, was recolors sind, empfehle ich dir stark, dir mal den Abschnitt Recolors dieses 'Blogs zu lesen. 17:02, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Re: Bilder Hallo Traumherz, ersteinmal danke ^.^ Nun, die Vorlagen hat mir Shani auf Skype gesendet - ich gehe davon aus, dass sie diese Vorlagen, auch Bases genannt, von deviantART hat. Leider habe ich das Bild mit den Vorlagen, auf dem auch Zweigenpfotes Vorlage drauf war, mit einem anderen Bild ausversehen überschrieben. Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich diese Vorlagen wieder finde und stell sie dann in dieses Wiki :3 Fireheart002 08:35, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Traumherz, Ich benutze GIMP, das kann man kostenlos im Internet downloaden, alternativ kannst du frei im Internet aber auch pixlr benutzen ^^ Nun, die Vorlagen habe ich von DeviantART, wie bereits auf dem Bild steht, ist sie von NinaTheWolf, ich habe sie nur ausgeschnitten und "Made by NinaTheWolf" nochmal darauf geschrieben, da die Base eigentlich 2 Seiten hat ^^ LG ~ 17:54, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Hallo Traumherz, ich wollt dir sagen, dass deine Katzenvorlagen, die du hast mega süß sind *-* Darf ich die auch benutzen? Wenn ja wo sind die leeren Vorlagen? LG 13:31, 21. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ähm... oô Hallo Traumherz, Warum hast du Journal Dolls von CascadingSerenity auf deinem Profil?! Die sind nicht zum freien Benutzen. LG 07:54, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das ist mir ebenfalls schon aufgefallen. Da du, Traumherz, ohne Befugnis des Users die Journal Dolls abgespeichert und auf das Wiki gestellt hast, sehen wir uns gezwungen, diese Journal Dolls von diesem Wiki zu löschen. Ausserdem musst du dein Profilbild ändern. 13:21, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild das hab ich gemalt Schatten thumb(Bild auf Grund von fehlender Quelle gelöscht) Ich meine die, die ganz unten auf deinem Profil sind und sich bewegen ;) LG 16:00, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das wäre nett, ich benutze sie auch nicht hier. LG 13:36, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hier musst du mal sehen: (Bild auf Grund fehlender Quellenangabe gelöscht) Keilpfote, Himbeerpfote: Hi Traumi ^^ Ich wollte mal fragen, ob Lindenzweig's Junge Keilpfote und Himbeerpfote sein können? Das wäre echt nett ;) Bitte antworte schnell, Lg Schattenrose Stamm Hallo Traumherz, ich muss sagen ich finde es unerhört von dir, einfach meine Idee mit den Kämpfern und Sammlern zu übernehmen und dann noch frech drüber zu schreiben, dass die Idee nicht übernommen werden soll. Solltest du das nicht innerhalb eines Tages geändert haben, sehe ich mich gezwungen die Siete zu löschen, da es hier nicht erlaubt ist, Ideen zu übernehmen. 17:35, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:21, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle